batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Joker (Heath Ledger)
Quote Reccently, people have kept changing the quote at the top of the page. I originally had it as "This town deserves a better class of criminal...and I'm gonna give it to them!" it was then changed to "...and I thought my jokes were bad" and now it is "why so serious?" Which of those is the best? --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 00:22, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I am admin here and think the original quote is best so whoever changed it don't change it again. Doomlurker 18:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Real name How is his real name hinted to be Melvin White? --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 13:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *well? --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 18:54, 20 August 2008 (UTC) **I would have responded earlier, but the thing was glitching up. Anyways, right after they re-combine the "Dirty Bullet" to it's complete whole by Sound technology (as well as testing the shells to see which bullet holes match), they are tracing the DNA to suspects, when they had narrowed it down to 4, Alfred mentioned a "Melvin White" as being the likely suspect, as well as giving the apartment number he lives at. after Bruce locates the room, he doesn't locate the Joker. What he DOES find, however, is the REAL Honor guards tied up, gagged, blindfolded, and their uniforms stolen, and that the window was rigged to have the police shoot at the apparant assassin, while the REAL Joker is among the "Honor Guards" who then proceeds to shoot the Mayor, with Gordon taking the shots. Basically, that entire scene implied that the Joker's identity was Melvin White. *If the Joker has a record, why couldn't the GCPD ID him? I think Melvin White was one of his thugs. 02:37, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, sometimes DNA tests (especially without more advanced equipment) are inconclusive. In Stargate, the DNA matching technique when trying to find out who shot Senator Kinsey Colonel O'Neill was arrested for the act, and was framed, when they tried to analyze his DNA, it didn't even match the results, and the only one that did was a former NID agent, which means that they couldn't identify it with their technology (I'm guessing Batman's computer was far more advanced, seeing how it's the Bat Computer.) Even if Melvin White was just one of his thugs, considering how he himself posed as one of his own thugs in at least one point of his criminal career (Bozo, remember?), it can easily be assumed that his Henchmen can also be the same as the Joker. :I meant, why couldn't the GCPD ID Joker's fingerprints? I doubt it's because only Batman can find "Joker's" records. And it dosen't seem like something the film makers would have even hinted at revealing. 20:09, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::More evidence against Melvin White being identity: White had been convicted of aggravated assault and moved to Arkham twice. He would have a record, mugshot, he would be on file (and was, which is how Batman pinpointed him), while the Joker was never ID in TDK's timeframe. 20:09, 8 January 2009 (UTC) My opinion is that the Joker used someone else to load the gun in case Batman or someone else tried to identify the bullet for fingerprints. The Joker wears gloves all the time, anyway, right? So I think someone else loaded the gun, someone with an apartment overlooking the parade and had marks against him in Arkham. As for not being identifiable by the GCPD... Well, one conclusion is that he never put his prints or dental records on file. Another could be he hacked the systems and removed them. The final might be that he burned his fingerprints off. That's possible, I believe. Aerandir 15:02, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Alias: Bozo That comes from the novel. It's his callsign during the bank robbery. As in Bozo the Clown. Because he can't go by The Joker. 16:58, 3 September 2008 (UTC) it's also in the subtitles for the movie 15:37, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Already developed "Joker Poison" by TDK's timeline I'm not talking about whatever Loeb's glass was laced with either. In TDK's novelization, shortly after Joker has first met the crimelords, Sal Maroni hires a private investegator to discover who Joker is. Several weeks later, the PI comes back to Maroni completely disheveled and asks if Maroni didn't just imagine Joker, because there is nothing on him, like he came out of nowhere. Then the PI begins laughing hysterically and dies in the middle of a restaurant. Maroni finds out the PI had been poisoned by some herb from out in "China, Tibet, Korea, one of those places" (he's indifferent to remembering where exactly). So I think some of Scarecrow's new drug was tampered with, and created the Joker posion. 18:21, 17 September 2008 (UTC) *You think. what is the proof? How do you know that Scarecrow's drug was made from herbs in those countries? --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 01:05, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Because Scarecrow's "New Drug" was most likely the fear toxin from the original movie (it was implied that it was fear toxin due to the fact that the customer in the Chechen's gang who used it was almost a nervous wreck [and even he himself hinted at it being the fear toxen, since he said "I said that this Drug takes them places, I didn't necessarily say that they were places they wanted to go! hahaha!"), and the Fear Toxen, as revealed in Batman Begins, was made from the blue flower in China/Tibet that Bruce Wayne, under the League of Shadow's tutelidge, delivered to their headquarters on foot, as part of a test of worthyness. That Ledger's image People, that image of Ledger's makeup test is fake. It's altered. Don't put it there. The Joker out of makeup Canonical appearance of the character out of makeup, and not just Ledger BTS. As you all know, the Joker appeared without makeup during Loeb's memorial service. Can this be added to article? http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3024/2764434421_b871a0a482.jpg?v=0 http://www.beersteak.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/04/heath-ledger-joker-02.jpg 20:26, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I think this depends on Nolan's version of Joker. Whether the paint is perminant or not is questionable. J. A. R. Head 20:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Of course it wasn't perminent! Are you kidding? He take's it off half-way through! And it rubs off all the way through the movie. Your thinking of the 1989 Joker, the one Jack played. 15:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Rewrite I'm starting the rewrite now. Article sections will be preserved by multiple saves, and not everything will by changed. --Lygris 17:43, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Joker Blogs... Although, not considered canoncal, it could be part of the article. The Joker Blogs is a Youtube webshow based on the events after The Dark Knight. He's in Arkham, while District Attorney Feilds is trying to prove he's faking insanity. His doctor is Harleen Quinzell. During the coarse of the show, Joker kills Feilds, meets Dr. Hugo Strange along with escapes from Arkham and tortures Jerome Arkham and his wife at Arkham's home. This month the show is ending with a "Road Trip". Just a suggestion... J. A. R. Head 21:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Under the appearance section, Heath Ledgers joker is listed as "notably shorter than Batman". This is untrue seeing as how heath ledger is 1 inch TALLER than Christian Bale. This can be observerd in any scene with them together, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPuToZT0vfY Yes the character Joker from the comics is shorter than Batman, but this article is about Heath Ledgers Joker, which would mean he his compared to Christian Bale's Batman. The Joker's alias in The Dark Knight Dear fellow editors, I think that Heath Ledger's portrayal of the Joker is completely different from the Jester Of Jackanapes' real ''personality and guise, so I nicknamed him "the Dark Frowner" (because, unlike the Joker, his characteristics are dark and he frowns). This is mostly because I am a prude. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 02:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC). P.S. I also nicknamed Johnny Depp's portrayal of the Mad Hatter "the Clownish Redhead." Cleanup This article is in need of serious cleanup. It is filled with speculation and random repitition. ShiningLegend 14:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Limp Is anything ever said about why the Joker walks with a slight limp in his right leg throughout TDK? 09:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Joker "Gun-Pointed"? Does that mean they shot him to death? Is the Joker DEAD or alive?King wiki 22:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Being held at gun point doesn't mean you're dead. It means people are pointing guns at you so if you are to do anything drastic you would get shot. As far as we know Joker is alive. - Doomlurker 22:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Replacement Now that Heath Ledger is dead and the trilogy is over, it's about time I explain my thought on what they should've done. If the Joker ever ''did return, then Christopher Nolan would call Shane West to protray him. I saw him in the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and I see his resemblance to Heath Ledger was almost uncanny. Hwohahahah...no. Leave it as it is. Nolan is done with Batman, and I doubt ANYBODY wants to touch the Joker role. Heath Ledger got 20 awards for the role. Now it is sort of like a sacred role. Heath took the role for real, he lived the character, he locked himself in a hotel room for a month to get it right. Some say the role caused his death. Besides, the guy does not even look like him, and I doubt he can do The Joker well. Just my thoughts. Why so serious? (talk) 07:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Backstories One thing I noticed about the two scar stories that the Joker tells is that they both have some loose connection with two previously mentioned backstories: The first one where he mentions his father being an abusive drunk is similar to the "Mad Love" episode from The Animated Series. The story about being a poor man who lost his wife is similar to "The Killing Joke". Should we mention this?Malcasablanca (talk) 10:28, September 14, 2012 (UTC) 'Joker's Fate' I think it needs to be said what happened to the Joker after The Dark Knight. ''In the ''Dark Knight Rises novelisation, it is said the the Joker is the sole occupant of Arkham Asylum, since the rest of its inmates and all of the worst criminals have been moved to Blackgate. After that, your guess is as good as mine what happens with him at the end. -Anonymous Jokers real name is jack in the movie Batman. batman throws jack into a wat of chemicals and he turs into the joker.